1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic electroluminescence (EL) material and an organic EL device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, development on an organic EL display apparatus as an image display apparatus has been considered. Different from a liquid crystal display apparatus, the organic EL display apparatus is a self-emission type display apparatus in which an image is displayed through recombining holes and electrons (injected from an anode and a cathode, respectively) in an emission layer, and through emitting light from an emitting material including an, e.g., organic, compound in the emission layer.
An EL device may include, e.g., an organic EL device including an anode, a hole transport layer on the anode, an emission layer on the hole transport layer, an electron transport layer on the emission layer, and a cathode on the electron transport layer. The holes may be injected from the anode, and the injected holes may be injected layer. The holes may be injected from the anode, and the injected holes may be injected via the hole transport layer into the emission layer. The electrons may be injected from the cathode, and the injected electrons may be injected via the electron transport layer to the emission layer. Through the recombination of the holes and the electrons injected into the emission layer, excitons are produced in the emission layer. The organic EL device may emit light using the light generated from the radiation and deactivation of the excitons. The organic EL device may include various modifications and is not limited to the constitution explained above.